Aimed High, Achieved All
by Scordatura
Summary: Tsubaki shakes her head in exasperation, but she loves him anyway.


A/N: A quick one-shot that came about during a conversation with AutumnMobile12. I don't own Soul Eater.

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

The early morning in Death City brought with it its usual comings and goings of the citizens living within the twisted, abnormal community. People pulled themselves from bed to face school and work, while others mustered the strength just to deal with the morning, starting with a cup of coffee. Above them all, the sun was laughing, already looking forward to the happenings the day would bring.

In the residence of a certain loud mouth assassin, still as loud as ever through the years that had passed since he was a student, a timid Tsubaki Nakatsukasa was trying to keep the young man quiet because it was too early in the morning for his rants. To be honest, he'd been going on for awhile, and she had almost forgotten what had started his narcissistic rambling.

"I am the man who surpassed God!" Black Star yelled, pumping a fist towards the ceiling. "Even Asura himself had to surrender to my greatness. I was close enough to having a Death Scythe in my grasp and very well could've gotten you there one-hundred—No, one-thousand times over now if we didn't have a truce with the witches!"

"Black Star," Tsubaki tried cutting in gently, but her partner was on a roll so she sat back and drank her tea, sighing in defeat.

"This world has already bowed its head to the greatness of me. When I take a step, Orpheus grits his teeth and tries shifting the world on his shoulders because I send tremors of star power through the globe's core!"

"It's Atlas who holds up the world," Tsubaki broke in feebly. How her partner even knew of the Greek myth was beyond her.

"I shout and the stars turn my way to hear the words from my mouth. The sun takes it upon itself to make sure it never burns as bright as me. This universe knows its master, and its master would like a chocolate chip bagel with cream cheese. A lot of cream cheese, please."

Sighing in resignation, Tsubaki rose and brought the container of cream cheese from the fridge, setting it before Black Star as he picked through the plate of bagels in front of him, searching for the biggest with the most chocolate.

"I fought alongside our Lord Death, even kicked his butt a few times. I'm best friends with the world's last Death Scythe. I took a hit of madness straight through the head and continued on like no more that a mere butterfly had grazed me." The assassin took a monstrous bite of bagel, chewing in determination as he continued, regardless of the gooey explosion in his mouth. "I was there when Asura woke up, I was there when he was put back to sleep. I've withstood a little too many encounters with the stupid Holy Sword Excalibur, went up against the 'ultimate fighter' of the Academy, although, let's face it, he wasn't that great, and mastered the art of flight!"

By now, Tsubaki was nodding slowly, completely out of the world and listening to a buzz in the back of her head that was her meister.

"Kid needs help at the school, I am there to assist him. I promised I would help him create a perfect world, and I've done just that. I pulled Death forth from the madness of the Book of Eibon and asked for the power to assist him with his goal. I've watched this world and its progress, taught students and friends, and have been a role model to all."

Tsubaki heard a bit of the last part but only narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I am the greatest friend to all, the never-losing rival to many, and the man who surpassed God. I am the meister of the dark arm weapon, friend of Death and the Last Death Scythe. I am Asura's conqueror and the nightmare he sees every time he closes his eyes."

Tsubaki opened her mouth to protest against the whole 'conqueror' thing but remained silent for it sounded like Black Star was about to finish up, and she wanted to get back to the matter that had started everything.

"A member of Starclan but nothing like my family, I aimed higher, achieved everything, and drove my mark into this world. I am the great assassin Black Star!"

Tsubaki almost wanted to applaud the young man for his speech, but instead tilted her head to the side and murmured, "But you still want me to change the baby's diaper?"

The blue haired meister glanced over to the side of the table at the infant sitting in its small seat, watching its father with bright, awestruck eyes. It giggled, a sure sign it was trying for adorableness to make up for the mess beneath its bottom that awaited Black Star.

Black Star looked back at Tsubaki, his eyes becoming dark pools of begging and pleading. His partner sighed and collected their child in her arms, murmuring, "I can't keep doing this every single time, Black Star. When are you going to learn to do this?"

"When I lose my eyes and nose in a truly wretched battle," Black Star answered meekly.

Tsubaki stroked their child's hair and rolled her eyes in exasperation, but she had to ask. "So never, then?"

"That's exactly right."

The younger woman shook her head with a gentle smile and stepped out of the room, leaving her meister to his triumphant grin that continued to stretch wider and wider.

-/-\\-|-/-\\-

A/N: Happy Valentines Day! Hope you enjoyed it! The review button is asking to be your Valentine… ;)


End file.
